yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Heroic Champion - Excalibur
- 엑스칼리버 | pt_name = Campeão Heróico Excalibur | es_name = Campeón Heroico - Excalibur | th_name = ราชันย์ผู้พิชิต เอ็กซ์คาลิเบอร์ | ja_name = － エクスカリバー | ja_alt_name = エクスカリバー | romaji_name = Hiroikku Chanpion Ekusukaribā | image = HeroicChampionExcalibur-REDU-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 2000 | def = 2000 | passcode = 60645181 | materials = 2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters | effect_types = Ignition | vilore = 2 quái thú Chiến Binh Cấp 4 Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể loại 2 Nguyên liệu Xyz từ lá này; CÔNG của lá này trở thành gấp đôi CÔNG gốc của nó cho đến Giai đoạn Kết thúc kế tiếp của đối thủ. | lore = 2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until your opponent's next End Phase. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Type Guerrier de Niveau 4 Une fois par tour : vous pouvez détacher 2 Matériels Xyz de cette carte ; jusqu'à la prochaine End Phase de votre adversaire, l'ATK de cette carte devient le double de son ATK d'origine. | de_lore = 2 Monster vom Typ Krieger der Stufe 4 Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 2 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; die ATK dieser Karte werden bis zur nächsten End Phase deines Gegners zum Doppelten ihrer Grund-ATK. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Tipo Guerriero di Livello 4 Una volta per turno: puoi staccare 2 Materiali Xyz da questa carta; fino alla prossima End Phase del tuo avversario, l'ATK di questa carta diventa il doppio del suo ATK originale. | pt_lore = 2 Monstros do tipo Warrior de Nível 4 Uma vez por turno: Você pode separar 2 Materiais Xyz desta carta; o ATK desta carta se torna o dobro do seu ATK original até a próxima End Phase do seu oponente. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Tipo Guerrero de Nivel 4 Una vez por turno: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 2 Materiales Xyz; el ATK de esta carta se convierte en el doble de su ATK original hasta la próxima End Phase de tu adversario. | ja_lore = 戦士族レベル４モンスター×２ １ターンに１度、このカードのエクシーズ素材を２つ取り除いて発動できる。このカードの攻撃力は、次の相手のエンドフェイズ時まで元々の攻撃力の倍になる。 | zh_lore = 超量：等级4的战士族怪兽2只。 效果：1回合1次，可以去除此卡2个超量素材发动效果，直到下一个对方的结束阶段为止，此卡的攻击力变为原本攻击力的2倍。 | ko_lore = 전사족 레벨 4 몬스터 x 2 1턴에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 2개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드의 공격력은, 다음 상대의 엔드 페이즈시까지 원래의 공격력의 배가 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Warrior | archseries = * Heroic * Heroic Champion | action = Detaches multiple Xyz Materials as cost | stat_change = Changes own ATK value | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Requires Type specific Xyz Materials | misc = * Limited activations * Cover Card | database_id = 10171 }}